Particularly in recent years, the cleaning of teeth has assumed greater and greater importance. This cleaning is carried out in a through manner with the use of devices such as toothbrushes and dentifrice and, for interdental cleaning, a floss which enables food residue deposited in the interdental spaces to be removed.
The interdental floss used for this operation has been on the market for a number of years and is currently sold in packages from which it projects through a small hole. The user, in order to use the floss, must remove it from the package, cut a suffifcient length to enable it to be handled and held taut between the fingers and then pass it between one tooth and the next.
This operation is inconvenient to carry out, however, and involves a certain loss of time, as well as wastage of floss, in that the quantity of floss needed to enable it to be kept taut between the fingers is greater than that which would otherwise be needed for passage between the teeth.